


Почти как мы с тобой

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сильнее сестры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти как мы с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> для sablefluffy

Они видят дым издалека и начинают двигаться быстрее. Небо, ясное и чистое, смешивается с черной грязью, поднимающейся от горящего дома. 

Дерек чувствует запах чужих страданий. 

Горящая кожа, дерево, паленые волосы, беспомощные крики. 

– Они еще живы.

Лора бежит вперед, пробирается сквозь деревья. Ветки ранят ее лицо, заставляя Дерека вдыхать запах крови сестры.

Семья заперта в подвале, их руки слабо цепляются за прутья решетки.

– Сейчас-сейчас, – Лора запинается на словах, захлебывается ими.

Дерек оттаскивает ее назад, он слышит слабые мольбы. Лора впивается когтями ему в плечи и стонет как раненый зверь.

– Это люди, – говорит он и разглядывает полынь у себя под ногами.

Лора беспомощно сползает вниз, заставляя Дерека встать на колени. 

– Они уже умерли.

Радужка Лоры окрашивается в красный.

– Это _не наша_ семья.

Теперь из подвала не доносится никаких звуков, в лесу тихо. Только разгорающееся пламя нарушает спокойствие природы.

Лора вытирает слезы и смотрит на Дерека.

На младшего брата, оказавшегося сильнее ее самой.


End file.
